One Winter Morning
by Atropa13
Summary: One winter morning there was a blonde outcast that sought refuge in what he thought was an abandoned mansion. SasukeNaruto, AU WAFF,Yaoi,Anal,Oral, Oneshot Lemon


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters within the anime/manga. And I am not making any profit from writing this fic.

**One winter morning….**

Naruto shivered and closed his arms around himself and tried to rub some warmth into his cold limbs. He had been wandering around all night because if he fell asleep in this cold he would never wake up again. And he wanted to live. His life was miserable but he was still a young man around 22 years of age and he wanted to live a little bit longer. He looked up towards the sky and saw the first colours of the morning sun colour the clouds beautifully.

His stomach growled and he moved his hands down to massage the offended body part. He was hungry. He had not gotten anything to eat in three days. And his last meal contained of only a few frozen discarded apples. Hopefully when the sun came up he could find himself a sunny place and rest for a few hours, to get just a little bit of sleep and then perhaps his stomach had forgotten about its hunger.

Naruto wandered to the outskirts of the town. He looked everywhere to find a place where he could rest and maybe get some sleep. He stopped and looked up. In front of him was a large gate. The steel bars were an intricate maze of swirls. Naruto found himself admiring it and silently saying that it was very pretty. He saw a golden plate that long ago lost it lustre. He wished he could read it but alas, as an orphan and an outcast even in the beggar society, he had never had a chance to learn how to read. Be he was quite smart so he thought that the plate must spell out the owner of the mansion that lie up a head of the road. And since the gate was slightly open he took a chance and walked through it.

The frozen garden that surrounded the mansion was something that Naruto wanted to see when the spring arrived. All the flowers and trees, he bet it would be beautiful. 'If I live until spring, I will come back here to look at it.' He gave himself that promise and walked through the snow to get closer to the mansion. Perhaps he could find a shed or something to sleep inside? Or perhaps he could find some almost fresh food to eat. This place didn't look like the kind of place that the beggars would come to.

But then again, looking at the road he was walking on, it looked as if nobody ever came here. Perhaps the mansion was deserted? If it was, then he could make it inside and find a real place to sleep, perhaps even live for a couple of days. There would be fire-places and he was sure he could find some wood. Naruto began to beam and he walked faster up to the mansion. He looked at it. It was huge.

'_It must have like a hundred rooms or something…'_ Naruto thought as he cocked his head to see how many floors it contained. Three floors. '_Who ever own this place must have a lot of money or had a lot of money.'_

Naruto turned to walk towards the large doors. He looked at it and saw all kind of figures that had been carved into the dark wood. '_Pretty…'_ His cold fingers reached out and traced the figures. He liked pretty things. His hand reached down to the handle and he tried it on. But it was of course locked. He pouted for a moment and then he decided to take a look around.

But as he walked around the large mansion he couldn't find a soul inside. It was still fully furniture but he could see the dust lingering on most things. It seemed as if the place really was deserted. Although it would give him the opportunity to live like a "king" for a couple of days, it also made him sad. Very sad because there was no one here to take care of all the beauty that was inside. He walked around and on the back he found that one of the large glass doors actually was unlocked. He opened it and stepped inside the abandoned mansion.

It was a winter garden he stepped into and amazingly enough a lot of the plants had survived. Naruto found soon out that it was because of an automatic watering system. He walked over to one of the blooming plants and inhaled it sweet fragrance. He heard his stomach growl again and he decided he would try and find the kitchen. If every thing was left like this then perhaps there would be some kind of food left as well. He stopped as he reached the next door and he looked down. He couldn't walk around in this place with dirty shoes.

Shoes were probably a wrong word to use. More like layers upon layers of filthy wrappings he found here and there. He couldn't walk inside this beautiful palace wearing those things on his feet. So he undid them and placed them neatly in a corner next to the door. Then he opened the door and stepped inside the room.

It was dusty alright and he sneezed a couple of times. He put his hands over his mouth and hoped that there indeed was nobody here. He stood still for a couple of minutes and when he didn't hear any footsteps or shouts he continued his little exploring of this castle.

After an hour of searching around the mansion Naruto finally found the kitchen. And what a kitchen it was. Naruto had never seen anything like it before. He gazed around and then he decided to look through the cabinets to see if there was any food left.

The gods must have thought that they would give the young man a break because the cabinets was stuffed with all kind of food that would last long. Cans of soup, dried milk. He looked at the dates of the cans and he knew he would not have to worry about getting food poisoning. But he frowned when he realized that the gas to the stove must have been shut off. But being a very bright young man, he soon got a fire going in the open fireplace that was on the other end of the large kitchen. It was now he realized that the kitchen was the one place that looked used. There was not dusty like the other rooms had been and there was a large pile of wood next to the fire place.

'_Perhaps the owner has gone away for the winter and will come back when spring arrives?'_ he pondered as he found a saucepan and a can opener.

One and a half hour later you could find the young man next to the fire place, patting his full stomach. He had eaten three cans of soup. He probably could've eaten more, but he didn't know how long he could be able to stay here so he wanted to save some. He had removed the layers of dirty clothes and was feeling very content at the moment. He was warm and he was full something he had not been for a very long time. The only thing that would make this just perfect would be to have a nice hot bath and a real bed to sleep in. But he was too tired so he just warmed up some water to do a little scrub down. He figured since the mansion was not frozen due to the cold, there must be some form of electricity keeping the place warm enough so it would take damage because of the cold weather.

So after cleaning his feet, torso and face he decided he would go and explore the second floor of the mansion. Perhaps he could find some clothes he could borrow.

Naruto may be a beggar and an outcast, but he was not a thief. Well, not a real one anyway. He would not steal clothes unless the ones he wore practically fell off him in pieces. He tried to be an honour bound living creature. He only did such things when there was no other choice. So if he could find some clothes here, he would only borrow them.

He walked up the large stairs and entered the first room he saw. It looked like the others, it was filled with dust. But there was this large cabinet and he walked over and opened it. He found what he was looking for. Clothes. He didn't care that they wouldn't fit or if the underpants belonged to a woman. He had lived too long as a beggar to care for such things. To him it was clothes. Clean clothes. He saw small patches that smelled of lavender and he put his nose into one of the large shirts and inhaled. It smelled so clean. He quickly changed into his new attire and when he found a mirror he laughed at himself. He looked ridiculous but who the hell was going to know.

Naruto had found a pair of black cargo pants, too big for him so he had to roll up them a bit so he would not step on them. A white shirt that practically looked like a sail so he tied it up a bit and over the shirt he had a large tweed like coat thing. He almost looked like a clown. He smiled and dragged his fingers through his blonde hair. Well, as said, nobody was going to look at him anyway and he actually looked a lot better in this than in his old rags.

He danced his way into the next room, and then the next and then the next. He really felt like a king at the moment. Although alone in his castle, this king was feeling better then ever.

He hummed as he moved into the room that was located at the far end of the wing. He opened the door and entered the room. This one had clearly been used. No dust to speak of just like in the kitchen. He felt an odd sense of sadness as he walked across the room towards a bureau that seemed to serve as an altar. He saw several photographs and a vase which had a couple of withering flowers in it. There were a few candles and Naruto decided he would light one and send a prayer to whom ever these people were. He believed that they were the ones that had lived here before and now was dead.

"Thank you, your house will make sure that I survive another night during this winter. I will do my best not to destroy anything, I promise."

With that he bowed to the pictures and removed the withering flowers. "I will pick new ones from the winter garden tomorrow," he said and used his free hand to remove the petals that fell onto the altar.

He bowed once more and left the room. He would find something that could serve as a bed for him and then he would take a long nap. A long and warm nap. He smiled and went on his mission.

He found a mattress, a blanket and a fluffy pillow, one he had to bash a couple of times to rid of all the dust. But it was good. He made a little makeshift bed next to the fireplace in the kitchen and then he used some of the powdered milk to drink. The cold drink was pretty disgusting, nothing like the original, but warm, well he could live through it. He realized that it was already starting to darken outside. He had used all day to explore this mansion and he still had one floor left. '_But that can wait until tomorrow…'_

He burrowed down and pulled the blanket up over his head and soon the little intruder was fast asleep. And this was just the first of many nights that would give this young man hours of warm and peaceful sleeps.

○O○O○O○O○

Sasuke felt his insides turn to stone as he watched the mansion come into view. He had been away on a business trip and now he was back to where all his memories were created. The source of all his nightmares. He wanted to sell it and yet he couldn't force himself to do it. This mansion had been in his family's possession since the dawn of time. Or so it felt anyway. His ancestors had built it. Every Uchiha had been born here, lived here and died here. He was sure he would going to burn in hell if he ever abandoned it.

But now he was alone. His family had been away to visit friends over seas when their plane crashed into the ocean. No survivors had been found. Sasuke had been in college at the time when he was reached by the message that he was now the sole heir to the Uchiha fortune. That was ten years ago.

He stopped the car in front of the mansion and stepped outside. He slammed the car door close, hoping that it might, just might, take away some of the anxiety he felt whenever he came back here. But it didn't. Instead he almost choked as the memories flooded his mind. The summers here had been like an Eden, a paradise. Now it was just as barren and deserted like a ghost house. And the ghost was those of his family.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside. He never noticed the footsteps that had been outside. Perhaps it was because of the recent snow falls, but they were still visible. As he came inside he closed the door behind him and he fell back against it. He closed his eyes and hoped that the beating of his heart would slow down just a bit.

"I'm home," he whispered and pushed away from the door and moved up the stairs. He would visit the little altar first and then he would just go to his room and dive right into it and hope the darkness would come for him soon.

He opened the door to the room where all his memories where locked up. But as his hand left the door handle he was frozen still. A candle was burning and the flowers in the vase were fresh, as if they just had been plucked. Someone had been here very recently. Sasuke could feel a cold hand grasp at his heart and he felt something very similar to fear. And then he became angry. Who dared to enter his home, his family shrine? He let go of the handle and ran out of the room.

He searched every room on the second and third floor before he moved downstairs. What annoyed him was that nothing seemed to be out of place. Nothing had been touched or removed from the rooms. Not even some of the paintings that surely would bring a thief a smaller fortune. He came down to the winter garden and saw that someone had been taking care of all the plants there. But he could see or hear anyone. What was he missing…?

The kitchen!

Sasuke found a knife in the garden and grabbed it and rushed towards the kitchen. As he came closer he could feel that the air was slightly warmer and he could smell food. He came into the kitchen and he stopped dead in his tracks. In the corner, next to the fireplace was a boy. Well, perhaps not a boy, but a young man. His hair shone like the sun as the fire lit up the room. He was sleeping, curled up underneath a blanket. Sasuke growled and walked up to the boy and ripped the blanket off him.

"GET UP!" Sasuke yelled.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked a couple of times as the warmth disappeared from his body and then there was this voice. He was up on his feet in two seconds flat.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me… I'm so sorry," he pleaded and got down on his knees and bowed before the raging man.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" snarled Sasuke and fought the urge to kick the trespasser in his head as he bowed down before him.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I will c-clean up everything and then I'll leave. I promise," sobbed the blonde youth.

"Stop saying you're sorry. I want to know what the fuck you were doing in my house!"

"I was c-cold and the g-glass door was open and I t-thought that this might an abandoned house s-so I s-stayed in here."

"You're a thief!"

"NO! I am not a thief. I… I just borrowed these c-clothes. I was going to w-wash them and put t-them back o-once the winter had p-passed," cried Naruto and looked up at the man who obviously owned this Eden.

He was met by a raging black gaze and all Naruto could think was how absolutely beautiful the man was. Hair with the colour of the midnight skies. Eyes so black that you could drown in them. Pale skin that seemed as if he was made out of marble.

"Pretty…" whispered Naruto

"WHAT!" screamed Sasuke.

"Y-you're very pretty…," Naruto repeated but when he saw the black haired man tighten his grip around a knife he fell silent and bowed down his head. He was going to die here tonight. The man had all the right to do so. He was just a lowlife, a nobody that would never be missed by anyone. He cried.

Sasuke snarled and threw the knife away. This boy was no match for him. And there had be no damage to his house and the blond surely looked pretty stupid wearing his mother's night gown and his father's trousers. He couldn't do anything. He dragged his fingers through his hair and then he reached down and grabbed hold of the blonde's wrist and pulled him up.

"Get up, you look ridiculous like that," he said and got the blonde to stand up.

Naruto blinked the tears away and used his other hand to wipe his nose before he looked at the man.

"Y-you're not going to k-kill me?"

"No, why should I? You have not destroyed anything have you?" mumbled Sasuke and let go of the hand. He couldn't help but feel the loss of the warmth it had given him.

"I'm sorry Sir that I've trespassed on your p-property. I w-will leave," Naruto whispered and bowed lightly and was just about to run out of the kitchen when the man grabbed his hand again.

"You'll stay here."

"Eh..?"

"Stay here… You didn't have anywhere to stay right? So stay here…"

Sasuke had no idea what possessed him to ask the blond to stay. But there had been something in those blue eyes that called out to him. And the boy didn't seem to be dangerous. It was as if the boy didn't know how to hate. '_Unlike me…'_ But being one of the outcasts of the city surely would have taught the boy what the hardness of life could mean and yet he couldn't see one ounce of impurity. Just pure innocence.

"Y-you want me t-to stay h-here?" whispered Naruto, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Yes, stay here. I don't mind. Just… stay."

Naruto would be a fool to decline so he nodded. He looked down on to their joined hands and he could feel the trembling coming from the other man. Suddenly he was struck with the notion that the black haired man was afraid. He was afraid to be alone here.

"M-my name is Naruto, w-what's yours?" Naruto asked as he looked up again.

"Sasuke, my name is Sasuke."

"Sasuke… I… if y-you don't mind… I can make you a cup of hot c-chocolate. N-not real because of the p-powdered m-milk but it's g-good anyway," Naruto stuttered as he felt Sasuke's thumb rub the upper side of his hand. It felt nice, but Sasuke's hand was so cold.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and dropped the hand he was holding. What was happening to him? It was like he had known this boy forever and he couldn't just let him walk out of Sasuke's life again. '_Again… is this some kind of magic?'_

"W-well?"

"Well what?" asked Sasuke.

"Uhm… y-you want some hot c-chocolate?" Naruto asked again.

'_Yeah, what ever. Couldn't hurt to get something warm before I head off to bed. And tomorrow I have to call the gas company to turn on the gas for me so I can make myself and this idiot a decent meal. I'm sure he's just eaten of what I have in my lockers. And that will not make you fat by a long shot…'_ He nodded and moved to sit down next to the fireplace. He saw the blonde smile a bit shakily. If you looked passed it all, it was rather comfy and most of all – it was warm.

Sasuke sighed as the warmth spread into his cold heart. He pulled up the blanket to his face and smelled it. It still held a scent of lavender from the things his mother used to place in the cabinets and it also smelled something forest like. Pine perhaps? He then remembered the lit candle at his family shrine.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Y-yes?" Naruto was still not sure about the black eyed young man but he could feel something deep inside his soul that moved every time he looked at him. As if he should know this Sasuke.

"It was you who put new flowers in the vase?" asked Sasuke as he watched the blonde use a saucepan to make the hot chocolate over the open fire.

"Yes, I removed the old ones and placed a couple of new ones there… I.. I hope I didn't offend you…?" Naruto's voice died down.

Sasuke looked into the flames of the fire as he tried to find his voice. He wanted to know why it affected him so much that this stranger had done such a thing.

"Why?"

"W-why? Uhm, well… I thought I w-would give t-thanks to the people who had l-lived here because this h-house s-saved my life…," whispered Naruto.

Sasuke nodded. The boy was as he had thought before… pure innocence. He saw Naruto pour some hot chocolate into two cups and gave one to Sasuke who took it. '_Why does it feel like I should know you, Naruto?'_ He kept feeling that over and over and more disturbingly was, he was beginning to think of things that not should be there in the first place.

A long awkward silence entered the kitchen before Naruto, true to his bubbly nature began asking Sasuke questions. How old he was, what he had been doing before he came home and things like that. But he never asked about where the rest of his family was. It didn't take a genius to figure it out that Sasuke was just alone as Naruto was.

Sasuke was glad for the break. He was sure that he was going to jump the blonde if he had not started asking a lot of questions. He answered them all and in turn he got a few answers himself. It seemed as if Naruto had lived his whole life in this city but had never seen the Uchiha Manor before.

"I bet it's really pretty during spring, the garden I mean. It was my first thought as I came through the gates."

The word pretty echoed through Sasuke's mind as he again heard Naruto's voice. '_You're very pretty…'_ Why had he said that? Sasuke wasn't pretty. Handsome, yes… but pretty? No that was too girly.

"Yes, it's very beautiful during spring," answered Sasuke and put away the cup he had been holding. The chocolate was not as good as when it was made out of real milk, but the thought that this sunshine boy had made it for him made it taste just as wonderful. Like when his mother came up to his room with a glass of warm milk so he would fall asleep easier. A quick look at his wrist watch told Sasuke that it had passed 3 in the morning. He had been up for over 24 hours by now. He really should get some sleep. He could feel his eyelids become heavier and he slid down on the mattress.

Gods, he was so tired. 'Just close my eyes for a few minutes… just a few minutes..' But as he closed his eyes he was soon enveloped with sleep.

Naruto looked at the black haired man as he fell asleep. He smiled a bit and moved the cup away from the sleeping man. He didn't want Sasuke to accidentally break it if he moved around much in his sleep. He pulled up the blanket over Sasuke's body and wondered for a moment where he was going to sleep. Somehow the best thing he could think of was to lie down next to Sasuke. It was like the most natural thing in the world to do.

So he did it. Naruto moved to lie down next to the angsty young man that made him feel all kind of strange things. But it felt good and it felt safe and right now, he couldn't care less about anything else.

○O○O○O○O○

'_Naruto… where are you? I can't see you anymore. Naruto! Where are you?'_ Sasuke's voice echoed through the dark place but he only received silence in return. '_**NARUTOOO!**'_

Sasuke awoke with a start and he looked around feeling panic arise in his chest. But as he saw the blonde mop of hair next to his hand he drew a deep breath. His Naruto was safe. His Naruto was here with him again.

Sasuke shook his head and dragged his fingers through his hair. It didn't make any sense. He had never seen Naruto before last night and yet he could have picked him out in a large crowd and tell that he belonged with him. '_I'm loosing my mind…'_

But as he watched the blonde next to him he could feel a sense of peace that he had not felt in a very long time. Sasuke's hand reached out and soon he felt baby soft strands of hair slide through his fingers. It got even better when the blonde moaned in his sleep and moved closer to Sasuke and before Sasuke knew what he was doing he had moved to have Naruto in his lap. He laughed softly as Naruto continued to snore as he nuzzled his face into Sasuke's neck.

They had just met a few hours ago and yet it felt as if he had known this boy for a very long time. Best friends and lovers his heart whispered. Best friends, rivals and lovers. His soul spoke of a bond that went so deep that even death couldn't tear them apart.

The thought struck a cord inside him. Could it really be? Was it really possible? Could reincarnation be the cause of this feeling? Had he known Naruto in a passed life where they had been friends and lovers? It would certainly explain why he felt so at ease with this man. It would explain why he wanted to touch him, hold him, kiss him and even make love to him.

Sasuke decided right there and then that it must be the cause of his feelings for the blonde intruder. He had known him before in a past life and now they had crossed paths again. He put his nose into that blonde mop of hair and inhaled his fragrance. A smell he knew all to well, he could feel it deep inside his soul.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered his name ever so softly as his arms went around Naruto's smaller form and hugged him tightly.

What ever God had put this boy into his life was going to feel great now that Sasuke silently promised himself that he would never let him go. He had lived alone and in darkness for so long. And if he could have Naruto just hanging around in his house that would be enough. But it would be much better if Naruto felt the same as Sasuke did. Images of them two, naked in Sasuke's large bed only served to make the last Uchiha hard as a rock. But he refused to molest the sunshine boy in his sleep. He wanted him to be awake for that. He smiled into the hair and closed his eyes and let Naruto's slow and deep breaths lull him back to sleep again.

○O○O○O○O○

'_Finally we're together again, Sasuke. We kept our promise and met again. Not even death could keep us apart…'_ Naruto's heart whispered as he woke up to feel Sasuke's arms around him. He wasn't exactly sure to why he had thought like that but somehow it felt as if it was true. Like it was the god honest truth of the day. He curled up closer and let his arms go around the taller man's waist and he pushed his nose into Sasuke's neck. Gods, he smelled so god. '_I think I could lie like this forever, Sasuke….'_

Naruto heard Sasuke moan his name in his sleep and it made Naruto smile a bit. 'Yeah, that's sounds good, Sasuke. I think I like it when you moan my name like that…'

He managed to get a look at the clock that hung on the opposite wall from the fireplace and noticed that it was around 10 in the morning. It was actually time to get up, but Naruto didn't want to and why should he? He had no appointment to keep. He just lied there, content to feel Sasuke and smell Sasuke once again. It was here he belonged, inside Sasuke's embrace.

And when Sasuke began to caress him in manners that only lovers did, Naruto just went with the flow. He could never deny the black eyed man anything. He belonged to Sasuke just as Sasuke belonged to him. It had always been so and it would continue to be so in the future. He felt Sasuke's large hand on his cheek as the older man tilted his head up a bit and soon they were kissing.

Warm lips moving over Naruto's. Gently nipping, gently licking, making Naruto open up for a searching tongue. A taste that was all too familiar exploded inside Naruto's head and he craved for more. This was nothing new to either of them. They had done this a thousand times before if not more.

Sasuke awoke suddenly as he felt hands search their way up under his shirt, caressing his sides and lower back. He opened his eyes only to be met by Naruto's deep blue ones. Lips that was softly pressed against his. A velvety tongue that tasted all too good and that moan that escaped, he had heard it before. He pulled away a bit and let his hand that was caressing a tanned cheek move down to Naruto's shoulder.

"N-Naruto…?" He whispered quietly.

"Sasuke… I…" Naruto began but was stopped when Sasuke's lips crashed down onto his own again. And Naruto didn't complain. He didn't want to think. All he wanted was to have this once more. Even if was just this one time he wanted it.

Sasuke was beyond rational thoughts. His logic said that this was madness but his heart and soul cried out to take what ever Naruto had to give him. Act now, think later. And sweet merciful heavens, did the blonde taste good. Sasuke's hands moved down to cup the tight ass that was covered up by Sasuke's mother's nightgown and his father's pants. He should not even be excited but he could feel that his shaft hardened just feeling Naruto move against his body. '_More, more, more… I need more..'_ he thought as he began to try and pry the gown from Naruto's form. It ended with Sasuke ripping the offending piece to shreds.

But it was not enough. He needed to feel more of his sunshine's skin. Sasuke growled and pulled away from that delicious mouth long enough to order Naruto to stand up. He got a curious blue look from Naruto.

"Get up, and get those pants off – NOW!"

Naruto chuckled but got up and unbuttoned the large trousers and once that was done he felt Sasuke's hands on his hips and the black haired man pulled them down together with the large winter underwear for women. That of course got Sasuke to look quite oddly at Naruto.

"He, he… w-well… A guy needs p-protection from the c-cold," Naruto stuttered as he blushed darkly.

"Of course… but now… All I need is this," mumbled Sasuke as he got up on his knees and nuzzled the warm stomach of Naruto. The musky scent of the blonde was invading his senses and again Sasuke was struck with the notion that he had been with Naruto before. That this was not the first time they had been intimate with each other.

And Naruto for once was glad that he had gotten himself a major scrub down yesterday before Sasuke turned up to claim his mansion. He saw his hands move to entangle themselves in Sasuke's black hair as the man began to kiss and lick his stomach. Butterflies turned into a horde of stampeding wilder beasts. His shaft twitched as it came in contact with Sasuke's smooth skin. And then… Naruto couldn't help but let out a dark moan when Sasuke gently took hold of his hard cock.

Again the whole thing looked awfully familiar but at the moment, who cared. They were swept up in a mist of desire. Sasuke began to gently pump the hard thing in his hand. Up and down, up and down until he couldn't hold back. He just had to taste the blonde to see if he tasted like sunshine here too.

Beads of precum leaked from the tip of Naruto's cock and Sasuke savoured each drop as if it was the nectar of the gods. He let his tongue draw patterns down to the soft sac underneath the shaft, his other hand gently massage the sensitive part. Sasuke did his best to deep throat the blonde and by judging sounds that came from him, Sasuke did a really good job in pleasuring Naruto.

Naruto didn't know how Sasuke was able to push every pleasure button on him, but the onyx eyed man did. He was going to explode unless Sasuke stopped his ministrations and something said that Naruto didn't want this to end so soon so he grabbed hold of the black head of Sasuke and pulled him away from his throbbing cock.

"S-Stop…," he ordered softly as he lowered himself down onto his knees in front of Sasuke. His hands were placed on Sasuke's cheeks and then another mind blowing kiss was exchanged. And Naruto realized that Sasuke had way too much clothes on for what was happening between them.

And before Sasuke had a chance to voice his opinion the blonde had removed his shirt and was about to unbutton his pants. And once that was done Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's broad chest and pushed him down onto the mattress.

"Raise your hips Sasuke," Naruto said as his fingers were hooked into the hem of Sasuke's pants and the black haired young man did as he was told and he was soon just as naked as Naruto was. '_So pretty…'_ Naruto thought as he let his blue eyes roam over the pale body. There was no artist in the world that would be able to catch the beauty that was now displayed in front of him.

"Naruto…" Sasuke moaned as the blonde's hands moved over his thighs, gently teasing him. He wanted so badly to be touched "there" but Naruto avoided the place as he kneaded Sasuke's legs.

"You're so pretty, Sasuke… I wish I could see you like this forever," whispered Naruto as he descended down to attack one of Sasuke's nipples. The little bead hardened under his ministration and the sounds that came from Sasuke only made Naruto harder. He licked and sucked at the nipple before moving a wet trail over to the next one giving that one just as much attention.

"Ahhh," Sasuke cried out as Naruto bit down on his nipple. The bite sent shockwaves of pleasure through his body. His arms went up and grabbed hold of the blonde and he turned them around so he was on top once again.

But Naruto was not the one to be held down, with a bright smile he managed to get on top again and he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Sasuke's.

"Be still…, bastard."

Sasuke's eyes widened as his heart recognized the "endearment". He had been called bastard by Naruto before. He no longer doubted it. And he answered with the one thing that popped into his head.

"Dobe, just get it on will ya!"

Naruto chuckled and nodded and spit into his hand and reached around and coated his back entrance with his saliva just before he grabbed Sasuke's hard cock and guided it to where it had been so many times before but not in this lifetime.

Sasuke thought he would die from a heart attack as Naruto lowered himself down on his hard cock. The tight warmth that engulfed his shaft was enough to send Sasuke over the deep end of sanity and he grabbed hold of Naruto's hips and pushed him down. He heard a mixture of a moan and a yelp as he did so and the sound went straight to his heart.

"S-Sasukeeee," Naruto cried as his body was filled with Sasuke's flesh. There had been some pain but somehow he was sure that there should have been more but something had prevented it. Instead there was this feeling of being one with the man he loved more than life itself.

Naruto fell forward and was caught in Sasuke's strong arms. They stayed like that for a few moments before Naruto once again rose up and placed his hands on the pale torso in front of him. He looked into Sasuke's face and he smiled.

"S-strange ain't it Sasuke?" he asked breathlessly as he moved up just to sit down a moment later, taking in all of Sasuke's cock into his body.

"Nhhhgh," was Sasuke's smart reply.

Naruto began to move at a painfully slow pace but the pleasure was just the same as their eyes locked. This was nothing new to them. They both knew it. This was something they had done before, but not in this lifetime and none of them would let go of the other.

Sasuke took hold of Naruto's hands and held them tightly refusing to let go. He saw Naruto move above him, creating ripples of pleasure as he did so. Sasuke was going to cum any second now but he wanted Naruto to be with him. He wanted Naruto feel the same heaven as he did at the moment.

And he wouldn't have to wait long because Naruto threw his blonde head back and screamed his name in ecstasy. Naruto's warm seed splattered all over Sasuke's taut stomach and now there was no holding back for the last Uchiha. He let go of Naruto's hands and placed them on Naruto's hips once again and helped the blonde to ride his hard cock harder and faster until he spilled his release deep within his soul mate.

'_Yeah… soulmate… that was the word I was looking for…'_ Sasuke thought as his embrace was filled with a trembling body.

"S-Sasuke… I missed you," mumbled Naruto into Sasuke's neck.

"You know what Naruto… I've missed you too…."

They cuddled up close to each other. Sasuke was still buried inside Naruto but none of them cared at the moment. All that mattered was that they had found each other, now all they had to do was to figure out why they felt like this towards each other… but then again… did it really mattered in end?

THE END!

○O○O○O○O○

Reviews makes me happy.


End file.
